


Shadows out of time

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Self-Reflection, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan reflects on the shadows that have haunted him his whole life
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Shadows out of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/gifts).



> For angstober day 22 prompt : Shadows. Follow up to yesterday's drabble from Obi Wan point of view. Thank you to scruffy for giving me the idea.

Obi Wan has always been aware of the ghosts that haunt his shadow. Dooku, Xanatos, Feemor, Qui Gon's "mistakes" as he called them. Other shadows joined in time. Qui Gon's own and Anakin's burning corpse...There are many.

They keep him company, this eerie lineage. He had noticed Qui Gon's anguish every time he glanced at Obi Wan's back, so sure that Obi Wan didn't know of his companions.

But he is grateful for these wretched silent sentinels. Not Anakin. Not yet. But in time he will make his peace with him. Like Qui never could with his own mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be later crossposted to tumblr


End file.
